This invention relates to door attaching apparatus, more particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and aligning a door in a doorway for attachment of the door to the doorway.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel door supporting and aligning apparatus for supporting and aligning a door in a doorway for attachment of the door to the doorway. It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel door attaching apparatus for moving a door to a doorway and aligning the door in the door angularly in several directions and adjusting the door to an appropriate height for attachment of the door to the doorway.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel door attaching apparatus for supporting a door in a doorway vertically and angularly while supporting the door in the doorway for attachment of the door to the doorway.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: